poolside jealousy
by The Monster of Fiction
Summary: Logan is confused about his relationship with James, is he just an excuse for sexual tension, or is he more? he doesn't know but he's gonna find out.


James and Logan had been seeing each other now and then, they didn't know if it was a relationship, or just an excuse to get off.

Anyway Logan was so confused, James never acted like a "boyfriend type", he just hooked up with Logan when he was feeling…well, you know horny.

He would send the smaller brunette mixed signals, one moment they were friends, the next James became this over protective, jealous, man.

It's like he wanted to keep Logan all to himself, but he never said anything to him.

He became jealous, whenever Logan talked to a boy, or spent time with Camille, and quite frankly, Logan was getting a little pissed, does he want to be my boyfriend? Or just a release?.

But if James wanted to play that game, then so be it, I can have a little fun too.

"So on this lovely day, Carlos, Kendall and pretty boy were all doing things, Kendall on his little lame picnic dates, blah, with Jo, seriously does she think he's a dog with that stupid fucking Frisbee? I would have hit it and quit it fast."

"Carlos was on his little voyage, in search for the best corn dog in all of California."

"And me well I, was sitting in my room, I mean Kendall and I."

"Trying to enjoy the latest book from the feminist herself, Phoebe Nachee."

"Why I still read this bitches books?, I will never know".

"If you're wondering why I'm, saying swear words?, you see after our little "swagger" incident, some of James's, ehm "swagger" stayed with me I guess, and if you're thinking that in a medical sense, than stop, because "swagger" is not something you can catch, I should now, I'm gonna be a doctor".

" And ever since, my confidence has, sorta leveled, I think it's safe to say, that there is a new side, to Logan Phillip Mitchell".

" Anyway, I'm getting out of topic, my apologies, it has come to my conclusion, that I will have to fight fire with fire".

" I really wish James didn't tempt me, he does not know, what I' am capable of".

" so James is enjoying his " prime time, tanning time" and he look's sexier than ever, the way his skin glistens, in the sun, the way he's laying there shirtless, and looking utterly breathtaking, I just wanna go down there and suck hi-OKAY!, get it together Logan!".

" but damn, you can't blame me".

" anyway, so with all the dance rehearsal, Mr. Gustavo, Roque, makes us engage in, I have sort of been developing more muscle structure, and those hours at the gym, are getting the job done".

"It's been a few weeks since James has seen me shirtless or without any clothes, so I'm going to take advantage of this, and show of my new body, to seduce the fucker".

" oh yea I sure am,"…

In the lobby.

" shit I don't think I can do this, I'm freaking out I tell you, FREAKING OUT!".

" and it's not the whole shirtless thing, no that's not it, it's the fucking blue Speedo I'm wearing under my sweat pant's!".

" oh great look at him, the way he throws himself at those new soon to be, L.A hookers, " oh hi were in a band" he says all the time, fucking bite! me James".

" look at him, who does he think he is, sitting there looking all hot, with his arms around those skanks little bitchy shoulders, bleh".

" oh great!, now he's making out with both of them, what a fucking pig!, but he's my pig, get it together!, alright you know what fuck this!, I'm getting my man!".

" so here's my plan I'll play it cool, for a few minutes, just casually, sit there, and then I'll unveil my skimpy ensemble, then I'll go flirt with that new guy, that's been giving me flirty looks, I'll kiss him, make James mad and then, I'll get my boy!".

" OK let's head! Out!".

He walks into the pool area, he sits in the lounging chair next to James's, who currently has his tongue down that bitches throat.

James looks up from his spot, " oh hey Logan!, meet Veronica, and Jenna!, aren't they hot!" he yells and resumes kissing one of them.

" charmed" says Logan sarcastically, " Veronica and Jenna, more like fuck and you!" he thinks to himself.

He takes his seat, after 2 minutes, later, James is still sucking face, time to put the plan in action.

He get's up stretches his arms, he yawns, " how awesome am I?, fucking!" thinks Logan to himself.

He crosses his arms across his belly, slowly lifting his shirt off, while facing James, James stops what he's doing when he sees Logan take his shirt off, " Logan never takes his shirt off? So why n- oh shit he's been working out, hot", he thinks.

Next Logan slides his hands down his abs, into his sweat's and lowly brings them down, James is beyond words, he was half hard, but now his dick is throbbing.

" fuck!" the pretty boy thinks to himself, biting his lip.

Logan looks over at James, who is biting his lip hard, never taking his eyes off of Logan's tight, blue Speedo, it cups his family Jewels, just perfect, and his tight ass Is just asking for it.

Logan smirks, he raises his eyebrow and walks towards the pool, giving James a good view of his, smooth back, muscular thighs, and that perfect ass, James shifts uncomfortably in his shorts.

Logan dips, into the pool like a fucking athlete, it's all in slow motion for James, the way he raises himself from the pool, the water, falling from his head, and abs, Logan walks to his towel, his skin shines in the sun, as the droplets of water fall from his body.

He picks up his towel, and throws it around his shoulders, he smirks, when James says, " Logie?"

" I'm gonna go talk, that new guy, Matthew" he states.

" ladies it was nice meeting you" he says and walks towards the new boy.

As soon as Logan said, Matthew, James's blood boiled.

Logan walked up to the, tall, tan, black haired, blue eyed, hunk.

" hey Matt, what's up?" he says.

Matt looks from his shades, and gasps. " L-Logan? No-nothing" he says.

Logan smirks, " oh yea, like taking candy from a Carlos" he thinks to himself, before sitting on Matthew's lounger, at his legs.

Matthew sits, up so he's at eye level with Logan, his legs on each side of the chair.

James is fuming from the other side, he's completely forgotten about the girls, at his side.

He watches he watches, as Matthew put his hands on Logan's muscles giving them a squeeze, that's my Logie, don't touch him, he thinks.

As Matthew leans in to whisper something in Logan's ear, and Logan bites his lip.

His jaw and fists clench, when Logan takes Matthew's hand and places it on his bare thigh.

Then Logan leans in, but turns to look towards James's direction, and smirks. He then closes the gap, and kisses Matthew.

That's fucking it, thinks James, as he pushes the skinny bitch off his lap, and walks over to where Logan is.

His fists are balled up, the blood is rushing to his head, it feels like an eternity, but he finally makes it, to where, Logan is now straddling, the other boy.

He wraps his arms around Logan's stomach, and yanks him off.

" James what the hell!" yells Logan.

James doesn't say anything, instead he pulls Logan flush against him, and sticks his tongue, down his throat.

Logan is surprised at first, but settles into the kiss, smirking against James's lips, as his skilled tongue explores the smaller brunettes.

They pull apart when they need air, their foreheads resting together, as James stares at him with loving eyes.

" what was that for?' asks Logan breathless.

" because you're mine" James slowly says.

He leans back in to kiss Logan, he eyes Matthew, who's sitting there with a pissed look, Matthew mouths a fuck you at James, but James retaliates, by taking his hand that was firmly placed against Logan's ass, and flips him off.

Logan pulls away, and breathlessly says, " bedroom".

James is all to eager, he grabs the small boys' hand and leads him into the lobby.

Everyone at the pool is whistling, oh yea they know what's about to happen.

James pulls him into the elevator, he pushes Logan against the wall and places his lips back where they belong.

Logan wraps his arms around the taller brunettes neck and deepens the kiss.

James cups Logan's ass and lifts him off the ground, Logan wraps his legs around James's hips, and he grinds into the taller.

They moan into each others mouths, as the elevator dings, James places Logan onto the ground but never leaving his lips.

They walk backwards, while making out, bumping into walls, James's bare back (no pun intended…;) bumps into the front door, it flies open.

They pull apart, and James begins mouthing at Logan's neck, as they walk to the bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, Logan pushes James onto the bed, he pulls James's shorts off, and straddles, the tall boy.

He pushes James against the bed, and begins mouthing his neck, biting and licking, marking him as his.

James moans and bucks up into to Logan. Logan grabs James's hands and places them on his still covered ass.

He pulls back, and grinds his ass into James's crotch, James sits his upper body up, and sticks his tongue in Logan's mouth.

James moans when Logan pulls away and says, " let me suck you're dick".

All James can do is nod, as Logan pushes him back down.

Logan begins scattering kisses on James's chest, he stops at his left nipple, and takes the small bud into his mouth, licking, sucking, and biting.

James moans and bucks his hips.

Logan grabs James's hard throbbing cock, and strokes him slowly, he twists his wrist.

" baby, stop teasing" James groans and bucks into Logan's hand.

Logan chuckles and lowers his head. He places a kiss on the tip, he darts his tongue out and laps at the pre cum.

James moans, as Logan takes him into his mouth.

Logan sucks like his life depends on it, he's never sucked James off before, the most is a hand job, so this is exhilarating.

James buck his hips into Logan's warm mouth. " fuck" he groans threading his finger in soft short chocolate locks.

James get's up on his elbows, and sees Logan's head bobbing up and down between his legs, he bites his lip and throws his head back.

" fuck baby, you're head looks good there" he says bucking into Logan.

Logan moans around James's dick, he pulls off and looks up at James who shoots him a kiss.

He strokes him slowly, licking at his red swollen lips, he's about to go back to sucking, when James stops him.

" no that's enough, need to be in you" he groans and pulls Logan into a hard kiss.

He moans into Logan's mouth tasting himself, he then flips them over so he's on top.

He grinds into Logan, Logan moans and bucks into James, their dicks rubbing together.

" mmmm, you like that?, you like having you're mouth on my dick?" asks James mouthing at the pale boy's neck.

All Logan can do is groan and mumble.

" good, cause you're gonna be on yer knees at least a few times every day". he says grounding into Logan.

James pulls back to admire, his work on the pale neck, he grabs Logan's hips and sits him upright, bringing him to his lap.

Logan grounds down on the pretty boys dick, James takes Logan's bottom lip between his teeth, letting it flick back into place.

Then he shoves his hands into Logan's blue Speedo, Logan gasps as James, grips his ass.

James pulls the blue material off of Logan, and pushes him down on the mattress hard, causing Logan to yelp.

He slowly bring his head down, he places it in between the pale boys legs, he sticks his tongue out, licking around the ring of muscle.

Logan moans, and throws his head back.

James grins and sticks his skilled tongue through the ring, he looks up at Logan, he's never looked better, his hair matted to his sweaty forehead, his eyes dark and dilated, his face flushed.

It's almost enough to make James loose it, he pulls his tongue and coats his fingers with his tongue.

Once he has them wet enough, he stick his middle finger into Logan causing him to hiss out in pain.

James scoots up, and places a sweet kiss to the other's swollen lips, then he moves his face towards Logan's ear, nipping at it.

" mmm, you're so tight" he says licking Logan's cheek.

He moves his finger in and out, he quickly adds a second finger, and begins scissoring.

Logan whimpers and buries his head in to the crook of James's neck.

" I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you wont' walk for days, (he grunts), gonna make you scream my name, once you've had me, you'll be comin back for more" says the pretty boy.

All Logan can do is bite his lip, James adds a third finger, Logan throws his head back and moans, James smirks knowing he found his sweet spot.

Logan begins thrusting down on the invading fingers, " mmmm" he moans erotically.

James pulls his fingers out, but quickly replaces them with something much better.

He pushes in slowly, hissing at the tightness, he bites down on Logan's shoulder, preventing him from pounding the shorter.

After a few seconds Logan nods. " move" he says.

James pulls back, then he slams into Logan making them both scream " fuck!".

Logan wraps his arm around the taller boys neck, bring him down into a hard kiss.

Logan moans as James shoves his tongue and dick into Logan.

The small boy is in pure bliss, his whole body trembling, his whole insides are hot, sweating from every direction.

James gasps into his mouth. " harder" says Logan.

James grabs his hips hard, he's now absolutely pounding into the trembling boy.

" fuck, y-you look so hot (*grunt*) say my name bitch " he moans.

" J-James" he says thrusting down onto James.

" louder" he demands all wile slamming full force into Logan.

" JAMES!, FUCK TOUCH ME!" he yells.

James moans and grabs the neglected dick, stroking him fast.

They're both panting, sweating, moaning.

" James I-Im gonna cu-cum" moans Logan.

James moans and slams harder into Logan, causing Logan to scream, and release his seed onto his abs, and James's fingers.

Seeing Logan cum, makes James absolutely loose it, he thrusts hard one more time, moaning out Logan's name.

They both rife out each others orgasm, foreheads resting against each other, James slowly pulls out, bringing the panting boy into his big arms.

He holds Logan tight, watching him in adoration, he closes his eyes, but opens them when he feels a hand stroking his cheek.

He sees Logan, big innocent eyes filled with nothing but love, that does it for James, he's in love.

He smiles at him, and pulls his head into a passionate kiss, both boys, pouring every emotion into it.

They pull away resting their foreheads together.

" I love you Logie" he says, softly.

Logan beams," I love you to James" he says pecking his lips.

Logan rests his head next to James's, the taller boy wraps one arm around Logan's back, and strokes his hair with the other.

" kiss another guy, that isn't me, I'll cry" says James breaking the comfortable silence.

" and if you kiss any other skinny bitches, I'll chop you're dick off, and feed it to lightning" he says seriously.

James chuckles, " when you'd start swearing so much?" he asks.

Logan sighs and chuckles. " I still have the swagg application" he says.

James lifts his head to look at Logan, " how'd you do it?" he asks.

Logan furrows his eyebrows in confusion. " do what?" he asks.

" make me gay for you?" he says, rolling his eyes.

Logan answers," I dunno, I guess, ever since, we started getting off together, I've sort of started having feelings for you" he says softly looking at James' eyes.

" oh I get, it, well I'm glad I can call you mine now" he says planting a sweet kiss at Logan's lips.

" all I really want is to be your boy, boy, b-b-b-b-b-boy friend" he sings, James laughs and pulls him into a kiss.

" thank you, Speedo, clueless Matt, and swagger app" he thinks to himself sighing happily.


End file.
